


Curled Up Together Again

by HKThauer



Series: Sharon/Darcy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/pseuds/HKThauer
Summary: Sharon had a Bad Day and Darcy does what she can to help make it better. Follows "Curled Up Together" but still works if you haven't read it.





	Curled Up Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> I had a Day and wanted to write some snuggly Sharon Carter, and decided that it could be a follow-up to Curled Up Together. Thanks to CatrinaSL, Aenaria, Zephrbabe, Phoenix-173, and thestanceyg for helping me decide things. You guys rock.

Darcy was always excited when she saw Sharon’s name on a text alert. The butterflies in her stomach would start singing and a goofy grin would spread across her face, which left even the most oblivious of Darcy’s coworkers (looking at you, Chad from HR) without a doubt as to how Darcy felt. Today, the message itself left a worried expression on Darcy’s face.

“Can you stop by the store and get Green’s? We’re out.”

Now, to most people, that message would seem innocuous. Darcy knew that wasn’t the case. Sharon drank vodka when she was feeling nostalgic, tequila when she wanted to party, wine when she was feeling romantic, and the list went on. Every drink had a particular mood associated with it. The gluten-free beer Darcy had only learned about after she and Sharon started dating was the “everything is shit” drink. Being the understanding girlfriend she was, Darcy picked up some Green’s Dubbel Dark as well as some of Sharon’s favorite chocolate covered pretzels. When she got home, Sharon was sitting on the couch and wrapped in a blanket. After opening a bottle and putting the pretzels in a bowl, she sat down on the couch and was quickly wrapped in the same blanket that was surrounding her girlfriend.

“You got pretzels?” Sharon asked, her voice almost a whimper. Darcy responded, mentally cursing whoever had made her confident, intelligent, beautiful girlfriend feel this way.

“Yeah, they’re the glutino ones, so you can eat them without your insides hating you. Wanna talk about whatever’s bothering you?”

“Thanks,” Sharon said into Darcy’s chest. “I just want to be held for a little bit.”

They ended up sitting there until Sharon was falling asleep, when they moved to the bed, where Darcy took Sharon’s usual role of big spoon. The next morning, both women were once again ready to take on the world.

**Author's Note:**

> glutino chocolate covered pretzels are amazing to the point that my non-gluten free family members buy them over regular chocolate covered pretzels. I have never had Green's of any variety because I never really got into beer before being diagnosed with celiac's, but the reviews I read seemed pretty good.


End file.
